1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a charge cord kit for plug-in hybrid and battery electric vehicles.
2. Background Art
In a battery electric vehicle or plug-in hybrid electric vehicle, the vehicle may be plugged-in to an electrical supply to charge the high voltage traction battery. The vehicle includes a charger to convert household or industrial power supply alternating current (AC) to high voltage (HV) direct current (DC) to charge the high voltage battery.
Package of a charge cord kit for plug in and battery electric vehicles is problematic since the kit needs to be readily accessible by the driver every time the vehicle needs charging (which could be once or twice a day). It is inconvenient to the customer to have the kit stored in the trunk of the vehicle as this necessitates the driver having to access the trunk or lift gate of the vehicle to access the kit.
Furthermore, most charge port locations are at the front or sides of the vehicle, and if parked in a garage it may not be possible to open the lift gate/trunk.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an easily reached package location for the charge cord kit near the driver and inside the cabin. A solution also should ensure the kit can easily be stored and not specifically wrapped or inserted in a unique way that makes storage of the kit difficult.
Background information may be found in JP 2009136108 A, WO 79/00630 A1, US 2006/0061333 A1, JP 07-143610 A, EP 2157637 A1, WO 2009/035531 A2.